Underestimated
by DarknessxLight
Summary: A reupload of a very olf fanfic of mine, I don't vouch for the writing style, it was mediocre, but passable. Sakura has blossomed into a very strong kuinochi, but will her strength help her withstand against the cruelty of her society?
1. Chapter 1

Why was she doing this again? Oh right, to get Sasuke back. Sakura took a deep breath, and slowly began to change her appearance, blurring the lines of her muscles to be more feminine. Rounding her face, and softening her eyes to look more childish and innocent. She didn't like this at all, she had to be weak again, pretend to, just so that they could get that bastard back, being extra careful with her sharigan proof genjutsue, hell, she didn't have to, nothing could see through her genjutsue. She looked at her self in the mirror, and smirked. "I look pathetic, tch," she snorted; this is what Sasuke probably expected from her, this is what he would take advantage of.

For her, it was a win, win situation. She would lose her virginity, not to a stranger or someone that she considered family (her virginity had to be lost to help her already incredible seduction skills), and she would bring the power hungry idiot back and teach the weakling what true power is. She was dressed as she was back in her genin days, red dress with the Hanuro symbol on the back, and tight black shorts underneath. She didn't even wear her medic skirt, no need for him to know that she could stop his heart with the mare touch of her finger. Lastly, Sakura looked at her bloodline seal, the one that denied everything that she had set up. Sakura's smirk widened as she made the metal seal on her arm into a tattoo of the name 'Sasuke', this keeps on getting better and better.

After strapping a couple of weapons to her outfit, not that she needed them, Sakura headed out the Konoha's main gates. Naruto, who was waiting for her at the gates, surveyed her new look with amusement. "You look as innocent as a kitty cat," he laughed "a kitty cat that can turn into kyuubi in any given second," she retorted, hugging him. Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura and Naruto's bonds had grown stronger than ever. She was like a sister to him and to her he was like a brother. They each made up for what the other had lost. So many things Naruto had not known back then.

Apparently, when Sakura decided that she would become a kuinochi, her parents threw a fit, but when it became obvious tat she wouldn't budge, her parent flat out disowned her and kicked her out of the house. 'Ah, Sasuke you melodramatic sucker,' Sakura thought 'what you had to go through was nothing compared to me and Naruto,".

As soon as they were clear of Konoha gates, Sakura produced her chakra board, and grabbing onto Naruto, they both flew off in the direction of Orochimaru's hideout. When they were about a kilometre away, they jumped off and started running; Naruto masked his chakra, while Sakura let only a tiny flicker of her own be seen. Naruto hid in the trees as Sakura got loser to the hideout and made her way inside, let the play begin.

She whimpered and trembled a bit in fear, as she made her way through the dark tunnels of the hideout, getting lost on purpose. She sensed him when he was about 500m off, and slowed down her walk, tears falling down her face, by the time she was sure he could hear her, her whimpers turned to quiet sobs. The next thing she knew she was being pinned up against the wall, by something very hard, and obviously masculine, she screamed.

She heard her captor chuckle, Sasuke hadn't changed a bit since the last time she saw him. He was underestimating her so severely that she could easily take tone of the many openings in his unsuccessful attack, and incapacitate him, but no, she had to be a good little kuinochi, so that it would hurt even more when he realised his severe mistake. "S-sasuke?" she stammered, earning herself another malicious chuckle. "Hello Sakura, who would have thought that I'd be seeing you here, come to take me back to the village I suppose?" his tone was lilting, just like Sakura wanted it. "T-that would be nice b-but I had another reason for c-coming," hook "Oh, little kuinochi, and what reason can that be?" Sakura pretended to take a deep breath "ever since I turned 18, Ino had been pestering me to get a s-s-sex life. I-I-I just didn't want to do it with anyone but she just kept on talking about it …" Sakura let her voice trail off uncertainly, she heaved a deep breath as she dislodged the last part of her sentence "I decided that I want _you _to do it, I don't want it to be anyone else, I've been having these dreams and …" she trailed off again, sniffing slightly, Sasuke shifted behind her, she could feel the forming of his arousal, and smirked to herself 'and there goes the line' "Well _Sakura_," he hissed her name lustfully as she shivered "How about I take you up on that offer?" and immediately spun her around and crashed his lips to hers.

The kiss was demanding, Sakura didn't mind too much, he wasn't half bad. As his lips moved on hers, Sakura remembered to pretend to be weak, whimpering and trembling, using her chakra to get herself aroused and flushed. Sasuke pulled back to gaze at her, eyes full of carnal lust, and Sakura congratulated herself, because that was the sinker, and he was trapped, without even knowing it.

As he rand his hands over her, he noticed the tattoo and smirked as she blushed. He ran his hands over it, causing goose bumps to appear. "No need to be shy, I like it," Sasuke whispered in her ear and without a warning, her dress was cut in half. Sakura shivered as the cold air stuck her exposed skin. The foreplay went on, and Sakura was enjoying herself to some extent, the only discomfort that she felt was when he sheathed himself inside of her, but that quickly passed into pleasure as he drove her towards her orgasm.

After the pleasure died down, both were slumped in boneless heaps, trying to regain their breathing. Sakura was fully functional within seconds, though she didn't show it, and continued to act worn out until Sasuke rolled off of her, and that was when she pounced.

**This was one of my old works, back before I knew how to properly write. But I looked at it again recently, and decided that it wasn't so bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by pieces of ..._metal?_ Sakura was sitting up on the bed and brushing her hair back from her eyes. She looked up to him then, and smirked. "Kai" she said, and broke her jutsue. What he saw when it was lifted made Sasuke gasp. It was still Sakura, the pink hair was undeniable, but oh …

She was still nude, allowing Sasuke to see her finely developed muscles, and curvy physique. Her eyes were shards, amused, and a smirk that put him to shame covered her lips. The biggest surprise of all was the seal spelling 'metal' in kanjii (sp?) that was displayed on her left cheek. She got up, languidly stretching her muscles, letting him once more see how her body had changed, before retrieving a scroll that had fallen out of her clothes. The scroll was open to reveal her usual outfit and she calmly got dressed. Sasuke noticed his own nakedness, but ignored it for the time being as the new Sakura was revealed to him in full gear, and boy did she look terrifying.

She calmly made her way to Sasuke and looked him over "Pathetic ..." she stated, her expression turning to one that an adult might wear while berating a child who had just gotten into trouble. "You are too much trouble for your own good …" she continued, she looked him straight in the eyes then, as so to make the rest of her speech more efficient "Whatever power you were seeking here does not exist, the fact that earlier this week I single-handedly mashed up a bunch of sound nin proves that. If you had wanted power ... you should have stayed in Konoha … Look at what it has done for me …" Sasuke did not need to be told twice as he was already staring at her surprisingly frightening visage, this couldn't be the girl that he had just taken to bed with him …As if reading his mind Sakura smirked "Yes, I really am the Sakura that you had just taken to bed, I was a virgin, and now I am one no more, I an free of a great hindrance,"

Sasuke was trembling, the sheer force of her chakra which he was sure she was letting out on purpose made his instincts scream for him to run for the hills. That path was out of the question as he was currently bound. "So what's the point of this?" Sasuke asked indifferently, nodding his head to the bindings. "So that you don't get away, no duh," she said "Now …" she continued "I have a preposition, no, no! Don't say anything yet, just hear me out," she said quickly as he attempted to open his mouth "What you have here … is a mere teardrop of the power that I could give you … If you stay here, you shall never defeat your brother. Mind you, I know his moves, his tricks and the like, I fought him and won, he's not dead though, that wasn't part of the deal …"

"What deal?" enquired Sasuke angrily. Sakura sighed, remembering the day when she had finally become and equal to Itachi in the battlefields …

_It was her second mission as team leader. They were supposed to help in a rebellion somewhere in the east of Rain Country. As they were travelling through the forest they sensed the Akatsuki, their numbers were even, but Sakura had wanted to avoid the fight. Making her chakra signature clear and telling her team to do the same, she steppes into a clearing on their path and waited. They were not disappointed as seconds later five Akatsuki melted out of the trees and into the clearing. Itachi, who it seemed was the leader, came forward and Sakura did the same. Her team was preparing for a fight and seeing this, the Akatsuki started preparing two, all except for Itachi, who kept his gaze on hers all the while. She raised her hand to stop her team-mates and he copied the movement. Both teams stilled, looking questioningly at their leaders. "I don't need a fight," said Sakura with metal lacing into her voice, a trick she knew would make it sound more terrifying, he didn't know that she was a girl yet and she didn't plan on him finding out until the last possible second. "I have a preposition …" she continued and saw the Uchiha raise and eyebrow in a look that clearly said 'go on' "I propose a sparring match, you and me. If I win, my team will go on without harm and so will my village," she was spared continuation because Itachi spoke up just then "If I win, we get you …" inwardly Sakura gulped but outwardly she nodded._

_They took fighting stances across from each other and began. They jumped at each other, landing in the middle weapons clashing. It was then that Sakura's mask slipped and he saw her. It was they that he underestimated her slightly and she found an opening. The fight got intense then, both of them getting bolder after the short period of testing grounds. Sakura remembered actually enjoying a challenge after such a long period of abstinence and going easy on her team-mates and friends. She activated her bloodline and surprisingly, he had a seal to activate as well. Now they fought using more and more chakra, leaning more and more on their seals, until Itachi had a one second slip up. That was all that that Sakura needed. She used his misbalance to get him of the ground and incapacitate him, then she put a kunai to his neck and the fight was over. A pink haired __**girl**__ had beaten Uchiha Itachi. He had held his promise and her team-mates and town had lived in peace thereafter. _

Sasuke was left gaping when she finally finished. "If you agree to return to Konoha I will train you," She promised "It's a deal," said Sasuke eagerly. "Alright then, I'll untie you and you get packing, I'm going to leave a little note for old man hissy," she chuckled. He fell from the wall and landed with a thump as she released him and got up rubbing sore spots and scowling at her darkly. "Remember Uchiha," she taunted "I'm your sensei now," he gave a resigned sigh and proceeded to dress himself and get ready, as Sakura fished out a note from one of her pockets and pinned it to the wall with a senbon. Curiously, Sasuke took a peek at what she had written.

_Goodbye old man,_

_You are just too weak_

_-Sasuke_

He had to shake his hear at that and she chuckled. "Are you ready?" she asked when he stood up, putting a backpack on his back. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking the backpack from him and inserting it into one of her mini scrolls. She then stowed it in her pocket and headed for the door, turning back to him so that he would know to follow. Sakura found her way back outside like a pro. Sasuke couldn't stop marvelling at this new Sakura, and at this huge chance at getting his brother. Naruto was pacing in the trees nearby and leaped out at the sight of the two coming. "Good job girl!" he shouted to Sakura and rushed to gather her in a hug which she returned. "Hello bastard! You had better have been nice to Saku-chan of else … You just remember that I'm just as powerful as she is now … maybe a bit less but its still a hellaluva lot more powerful than you," Naruto greeted him with a smirk and put Sakura down who made a couple of hand signs and two boards made of charka appeared. She jumped on one and Naruto on the other. She then turned around and offered a hand to Sasuke, who took it hesitantly only to have himself hauled up behind he on the board. And then they were off, flying back to Konoha. Sakura noticed with a smirk, that Sasuke kept a vice like grip n her through the whole ordeal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck, _Sasuke thought as he once more awoke in cold sweat with a massive erection that was a lot more than morning wood. He had been having smutty dreams about his sensei ever since their first training session; _he just couldn't get her out of his mind!_

_Sasuke arrived early for his first training session with his new sensei. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was being trained by the former weak link of team seven, but fate just had a way of playing out like that … constantly. He wasn't left to his musings for very long as Sakura jumped from a tree and into the clearing. They were not training on the usual grounds; Sakura said the chakra waves would set everything on edge. "Now," she began, "You are probably laughing at this turn of event, and you probably also have the doubts concerning the end result. Let me ask you something, can you feel my chakra at the moment?" Sasuke shrugged and nodded, it was strange that is was very weak. "I have to keep it down or else everyone will know where I am constantly, and I don't want that. As a special treat I'll let you feel the full extent of my power, something that you will probably gain as well." All of a sudden Sasuke collapsed as the sheer force of the chakra that Sakura was emanating drove him to his knees. Slowly, the chakra disappeared as Sakura got it under control again and stood, waiting, with her arms crossed for Sasuke to get up. "What the fuck was that?" Sasuke shouted as soon as he got himself under control again, "What you felt just now was the force of pure chakra, my chakra that is," She came up to him and flicked a piece of grass off his shirt, "When I'm done with you, you'll be able to do the same thing," Sasuke smirked at that idea. _

_By the time training had ended Sasuke was ready to drop dead, he __**never**__ felt this exhausted, even when training with the snake. Sakura looked fine, a normal shinobi after a training session, __**funny**__ he thought __**now I'm the weak link.**__ Sakura came up to him and helped him off the ground, "You want me to carry you home?" she asked, smirking that frustratingly sexy smirk of hers __**wait a minute, did I just call her smirk sexy? **__After brushing off her offer, he had poofed back to his home, and gave his thoughts a thorough look over. What he saw did not make him one happy camper, somehow, Sakura had ended up becoming the sexiest thing alive, and his mind was providing bountiful images to support that fact. __**Fuck it, the fact that she is stronger than me is a fucking huge turn on, WHEN THE FUCK DID I BECOME LIKE THIS!**__ His analytical mind quickly came up with an answer, after he had sex with her. He had to admit, it was some of the best damn sex he had ever had, maybe her arms, legs and abdomen were not the only things trained … _

And that was when he started having those dreams about Sakura. It didn't help that she had looked damn how wearing only her top and bottom bindings when they were swimming to cool off. This was bad, real bad. She was looking sexier with every training session and the worst thing was … SHE DIDN'T CARE FOR HIM THAT WAY AT ALL! Damnit she had gotten over her fangirlish side and now that he had finally taken interest … SHE WASN'T INTERESTED ANYMORE! This fact did not only irritate him beyond belief, but it also slashed at his pride. How could someone **not** like him that way? He was supposed to be one of the hottest asses around! All Uchihas were! **(A/N: Someone is sure stuck up)**

Speaking of Uchihas, It was about time Sasuke should start thinking about re-building his clan. BUT BECAUSE SAKURA WOULD NOT LEAVE HIS MIND HE WANTED HER TO BE THE SOLE BEARER OF HIS CHILDREN! DAMN IF HE HAD TO RAPE HER FOR IT! One problem with that, she was stronger than him now, and there was nothing he could do to overpower her, it was rumoured that she was now officially immune to the sharingan, making his problem only worse.

Sasuke was suddenly pulled out of his musings by the discomfort in his lower regions. His erection had only hardened at the thought of Sakura's sexiness. Giving a resigned sigh, Sasuke lay back on the pillow and wormed a hand into his pants

**(A/N: Warning, Sasuke is masturbating, not for curious little kiddies, people who are already tainted, I'll try to make this as graphic as possible)**

He closed his eyes and trailed his fingers over his shaft, gasping at the sensitivity, he pictured Sakura, sitting naked in front of him, running her fingers up and down his shaft as he was doing right now, her lips kiss swollen, her nipples hard with arousal, the spicy aroma of it filling Sasuke's nostrils, further arousing him. He couldn't take her teasing anymore and growled, causing her to laugh and grasp his shaft in her hand, stroking him slowly, her thumb sometimes brushing over the sensitive silt. Sasuke grunts, and she flushes with desire at the sound. He starts thrusting into her hands and lets out a frustrated moan, which is soon replaced with a strangled shout as se lowers her head and takes him into her warm mouth, deep throating him and moaning, the vibrations from the sound giving him more pleasure. To top all of that off she starts to suck, combined with the image of her hair splayed on his thighs and her rosy mouth repeatedly inhaling his shaft, he knew he was going to come in no time, but he didn't want to do so now, he wanted to do it inside her.

He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off his cock, shuddering at the feeling of cold air hitting it. He throws her underneath him and lowly sinks in, his member pushing open her folds as her inner muscles strive to suck him deeper into her silken paradise. He groans at the feeling. The couple is by now so high strung tat they both reach climax quickly.

**(A/n: alright, it's over, the rest it just aftermath)**

Sasuke was snapped out of his fantasy when he felt his cum on his fingers and his now soft shaft in his hand. He shook his head and went to clean up the mess he had made.


	4. Chapter 4

He was getting stronger, he knew it. He had been training with Sakura for a year now, and he couldn't believe how he could have gotten so strong in suck a short amount of time. When he had beat down his pride down enough to ask, Sakura had told him it was because of the seal.

"Seals contain a special type of chakra. Since they have not been naturally born into your body, they have to contain merging properties. These merging properties build you up into something that is suitable to it. One of the things it does is give you immense power. You only have to learn it soon afterwards." She had said.

Sasuke looked down at the seal located on his forearm. It was like Sakura's only instead of being made of metal, it was made of fire, the element which he had chosen. Sasuke blushed, remembering the day he had gotten it …

"_Alright Sasuke, its time I gave you your seal, your body is not strong enough to take the implantation," Sakura had told him one time when they had met up for training. He just shrugged and nodded his head "You have a couple of elements to choose from, but choose wisely and make sure they are compatible with your system and your fighting techniques," she continued. _

_Soon, Sasuke found himself in from of an array of seals, each spelling a different element in kanji. "I would like the fire seal," Sasuke finally decided. Sakura nodded, acknowledging his choice. "Go home, rest up, this is going to be a he strain on your body, the fire seal is by far the heaviest element, because it is one of the most powerful. Meet me up here by midnight, the moon should be full," she told him, and then disappeared into the trees. _

_Taking her advice, Sasuke had gone home, and set his alarm clock to wake him up at midnight. When his sleep was interrupted, Sasuke looked out the window to find that the moon was indeed full, as Sakura had predicted. When nearing the clearing, Sasuke could feel strong chakra coming off in waves. Also, there was a stench of blood. _

_When he came into the clearing the sight that met his eyes drove the breath from his lungs. There was kanji, written in blood, all over the clearing in patterns, with one circle in the middle of them all. The moonlight seemed to illuminate the circle more than the rest of the clearing. The most eye catching piece of it all was Sakura. _

_She was wearing a short and elegant silver skirt and a silver kimono top that showed a lot of midriff. Her seal was stretched out to its full extent and Sasuke realised she must be dressed in thin sheets of metal She had silver highlights in her hair. She finished drawing the kanji and turned to him. _

_Alright, you're going to have to loose the clothes, the seal needs to dress you when it merges. Noticing his evident fluster with her demand, she rolled her eyes "its not like I've never seen it," she smirked. Surprising himself, Sasuke had blushed … C'MON! UCHIHAS DO NOT BLUSH!_

_Growling to himself he slid out of his clothing and looked to Sakura, who motioned for him to sit in the circle. Sasuke was now quite aware that other than the metal, Sakura was also nude, and that thought started turning him on. _

_She would probably see everything if he did, so Sasuke tried as hard as possible to think of other thing to prevent his arousal from heightening. _

_She made another cut on her wrist, dabbing her hands in the crimson liquid that seeped out, and proceeded to cover him in ruins using it. After she was done, she carefully laced the seal on his forearm and then slammed a hand full of chakra into it, knocking Sasuke's breath out of his lungs. _

_The pain he felt then was overwhelming, so that he felt dazed by it. It didn't last long and as he came back to he noticed that his appearance had changed. There were red and yellow streaks in his hair, just like Sakura's had silver. He realised that a substance akin to fire was acting as his clothing, which were a long sleeved tight shirt which didn't close, showing his chest. And On the Bottom were common ¾ shorts. "Sexy," Sakura commented, smirking, he just "Hned" in response, Sasuke could feel the power inside of him now, like he never had when he was training with Orochimaru._

"_Rest up, meet up to train as usual," and with a puff of smoke, Sakura had vanished, but not before Sasuke saw that she was completely nude, seeing as the seal had retreated. The fire clothes were gone too, leaving Sasuke standing nude and alone in a clearing that smelled of blood and reeked of power … with a major hard on. _

… Sasuke felt his pants constrict, and sighed heavily, willing his erection away, this was SO not the time. He had to do something for the growing lust with Sakura soon, or else he would find himself one sex-deprived man, if he wasn't one already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inner Sakura**

_**Inner Itachi**_

_Thoughts/flashback_

Normal

You're with Sakura

Dawn had not yet peaked over the horizon but Sakura was sitting on the honkage's mountain, on Mandara's head to be exact, unable to sleep. From time to time she would sigh heavily; her inner was not helping her sort out her mental torment.

"**Didn't I tell you not to lose your virginity to Sasuke-teme?"**

"_No, you wanted me to lose it to Itachi, which is out of the question, better go with the next best thing, and plus, I could lose it to any one in the village because then it would be kinda weird because most of them are like family and the best are already taken and I won't lose it to some stranger on a mission because that would be degrading,"_

"**Garr! don't you dare kid me! Losing it to Sasuke-teme was like losing it to a stranger because that guy is such an ass that you had to arouse yourself to make yourself enjoy it!"**

Sakura inwardly sweat-dropped. Why was her inner always right? She wasn't able to get aroused from the Uchiha, especially with him reeking of bad power. She had to resort to chakra to keep up her charade. What a sad way to pop one's cherry.

Her thoughts drifted to another Uchiha, one that was a hundred times more than Sasuke would ever be. The first time she had realised, with horror, that her thoughts were irrevocably drifting over to the elder Uchiha she hurried over to the library to refresh her memory of the fact that he was a maniac.

What she had found counteracted everything she had believed about him her whole entire life …

_Sakura was slightly frantic, she couldn't believe what her subconscious had conjured up in her dreams. __**She freaking had a wet dream about none other than Uchiha Itachi!**__ Sakura was no stranger to interpreting dreams, she knew that somehow, after her fight with the Uchiha her feelings had warmed up to him._

"_**Smart Girl" inner said with approval **_

"_No __**not**__ smart! He's an S-class criminal, murdered his whole clan, __**and**__ he's in Akatsuki!"_

"_**Girl, but he is smart, polite, and did you **__**see **__**the amused gleam in his eye after you won? And you know what else there was? There was **__**pride**__**! To some degree he was **__**proud**__** that the next generation had someone as powerful as you!"**_

"_You're crazy; thoughts like these are going to mark me as a traitor!"_

"_**Don't lie to me, I'm you, and I know that you have it for Itachi and you know it,"**_

"_I don't, I don't, I don't and right now I'll confirm it"_

_By then Sakura had arrived in the library and headed straight for the records section looked for Itachi's file only to find that it was not there. "It must have been moved to the restricted section," she thought and made her way over. After letting the guards confirm that she was the honkage's apprentice (ah it pays to have such a high title) she made her way over to the restricted records section and took out Itachi's file. Settling down at one of the reading tables she began to go over the facts that had been drilled into her head since ever, only to find … that she was wrong._

_The records told of how he had been raised by his clan to be the perfect weapon, how the council of elders had caught on to that and started using him under the threat of killing his younger brother, whom it was said Itachi had loved dearly. The elders had been eyeing his clan, which was getting more powerful by the year and decided to have them eliminated. The ordered Itachi to kill them all, including his younger brother and threatened him with everything he held dear, broke down his mental defences one by one until he was forced to comply to their wishes. But he didn't kill Sasuke._

_The elders were sure to find out so Itachi fled to the Akatsuki, which welcomed him with open arms …_

_After that day, Sakura understood why Tsunade hated the elders as much as she hated Danzo; both parties were old, powerful, and foul._

Sakura came back from her trance, her heart going out to the Uchiha with sympathy. The elders were starting to get to her too, but Tsunade was keeping her protected. She yearned for the elder Uchiha like she had never yearned for any other man before. Her infatuation with Sasuke was only there to fit in, and it had cost her more that she had gained.

Resigned, she stood up to her post; it was almost time to start her hospital shift. With grace that can only be gained from years of ninja training, she jumped onto her chakra board and made her way home to clean herself up.

You're with Itachi

The eldest of the Uchiha could not sleep, the pink haired vixen refused to leave his mind. She was like no other woman he had ever seen. No one had been strong enough to beat him, not even his own brother, yet she had.

_Sasuke_ … Itachi thought with a pang of jealousy. He had heard that his younger brother had been dragged home and was now training with the very kuinochi that occupied his mind. He had also heard that Sasuke had taken Sakura's virginity. That was what had gotten him the most. Itachi had not been one for many emotions, having had them forcefully shoved out of him as a child, but there was something about the Cherry Blossom that drew him to her.

The blossom was special, a one time catch, and he had lost her to his younger brother, to make this situation worse, there was no way that he could have her, even if, and he dare not let his hopes up, she felt the same way about him.

The raven sighed heavily, why did life always kick him in the face? Why could he not live in peace with the people he valued and not be forced to bear this, the dead faces of his family, Sasuke's screaming face, and the fearful faces of his other victims. He was labelled as ruthless and cold blooded, but he was everything but.

Akatsuki was labelled as bloodthirsty, but they were as close to a family as he would ever have; with the rest of the members as his surrogate siblings and Pein and Konan as the parents. Konan would certainly fit that role, he thought with amusement. Dawn was peaking over the horizon, Itachi had another mission to prepare for, and with a last glance out the window, and heaving a sigh he started packing.


	6. Chapter 6

You're with Itachi

Oh that was **it**! He couldn't take this anymore! SHE JUST REFUSED TO LEAVE HIM ALONE! Not only did she plague him in his waking moments, but now she was in his dreams too!

Tonight was especially vivid and Itachi realised that he had to see her, or else he would surely go mad. He **had** to see her, even if all he could do was watch her sleep. He got out of bed silently, and dressed, foregoing his customary Akatsuki cloak, leaving him in a black mesh shirt and black sweats.

As he was getting out the window his inner stopped him

"_**Dude! What do you think you're doin' man!"**_

"_I'm going to see blossom,"_

"_**You idiot! You can't think of going into the village because they'll kill you on the spot AND she'll probably sense you and then launch an attack. The chances of her liking you are one in a million!"**_

"_So be it, I don't care, anything is better than just lying here and feeling pathetically hopeless and jealous, of my little brother no less,"_

Itachi shut his inner away and shot of into the night in the direction of Konoha. Upon arrival, he searched for her chakra signal, which he had remembered from their fight. A flicker of it was coming from the Hokage Mountain, and Itachi knew that she couldn't sleep either. His hopes soared and he snuck up the mountain, to find a sight that left him weak in the knees. She **was** sleeping, he realised, her pink hair splayed out like a lavender hallow in the moonlight, the silvery glow bathing her body in an ethereal light.

Unable to help himself, he came over to her, dropping to his knees, and laying a chaste kiss on her forehead. Unfortunately, her eyes chose that exact moment to flutter open, and stare up at him in dazed amazement. Itachi was frozen; his instincts were screaming to run yet her gaze held him to the spot. Those beautiful emerald eyes …

Her hand rose up and touched his cheek, ascertaining that he was there, and he leaned into the gentle caress. She smiled softly, and he returned the gesture. The hand had moved on to brush the hair out of his eyes, then to smooth over the dual lines marking his cheeks, a result of many sleepless nights.

Her head cocked to the side slightly, and Itachi found himself thinking '_cute'_. Her soft voice broke the silence "Am I dreaming?" she wondered, her half a sleep state allowing her to let down her walls and become the delicate creature before him. Itachi sighed, gambling his next move "No … this is real …" he said, removing her hand from his face, expecting a hostile reaction. The haze in her eyes cleared and they widened, as did her smile and she propped herself up on her hand and reached the other one to tilt his chin back in her direction, sitting up more fully cross legged.

Itachi's eyes widened at her response, he had been expecting something different, this was better than all his fantasies put together could it be … that Sakura felt as he did …?

You're with Sakura

She couldn't believe it, Itachi was there, he had kissed her on the forehead while she had been sleeping, then he had been so tender with her when she had woken up. His sudden loss of warmth confused her. "Itachi … what's wrong? …" she asked quietly noting that her walls had crumbled and she was left unprotected, yet she didn't want to be cold to him, not when he looked at her, his eyes showing such inner turmoil that she unconsciously brushed his hair out of his eyes and stroked his cheek in an attempt to make his feel better.

"Sakura …" she loved how he said her name "Do you feel for me … as I feel for you?" he asked with uncertainty, and he did not need to explain his slightly cryptic answer because Sakura had already laid her head in the crook of his neck and whispered "yes …"

He smelled unbelievably nice, like rain, and his arms coming to wrap around her and holding her close were heaven. His body was warm, contrasting to the slightly chilly night, she could feel hard muscles underneath his shirt and in his arms and felt safe to leave her walls down. His heart's beat was steady and strong. Sakura smiled, knowing that it was beating for her.

You're with Itachi

"Life has finally blessed me! I cannot believe my luck!" Itachi thought over and over in dazed exuberance and joy. Sakura's body felt right nestled in his arms, which fitted just right around her just as she fit just right in the crook of his neck and curled up on his lap. Like two puzzle pieces they were made for each other.

Her scent was an intoxicating mix of vanilla and roses, she felt so small and vulnerable in his arms, a total contrast to the fiery creature she was in the field of battle, Itachi found that she was everything he could wish for in a woman. She was one of a kind, and he was a lucky man to capture her heart, if not her virginity.

With the new formed bond between the two Sakura guessed what he was thinking and replied into his neck "I can make myself a virgin again, I know how, I don't want to live with the fact that my first time was out of necessity," Itachi placed a kiss atop her rosy head and buried his head in her hair, revelling in the pleasant emotions she was making him feel, and with the fact that he would be the one that would claim her in every single way.

Tilting her chin up Itachi brushed his lips against Sakura's, testing the waters. She parted them slightly and he returned, pressing his lips fully onto hers, noting their softness and her sweet, intoxicating taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck causing pleasant shivers to go up his spine.

The kiss was slow and soft, Itachi let his hands wander her body innocently, brushing over her arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back, cradling her head against his …

You're with Sakura

It was amazing, Sasuke could never compare with this, this feeling of utter completion, of love, of **the ultimate feeling that it was right.** Screw the fact that they were on opposing sides, her fight with the Uchiha had put the fights to rest and Naruto was safe.

The need for air made itself know to the couple and they parted. Sakura nuzzled into Itachi's collarbone and his arms tightened around her. Sakura was so engrossed in the pleasant sensations that she didn't notice a familiar chakra signature coming very close to their clearing until the owner of the chakra let out an enraged scream.

"Shit!" Sakura thought and turned around to face the owner of the chakra and the voice …


	7. Chapter 7

"_Shit!" Sakura thought and turned around to face the owner of the chakra and the voice …_

You're with Sasuke

"No, they weren't doing what I think they were doing, they just couldn't be …" Sasuke gaped in horror at the sight before him. _His_ cherry blossom was cradled in Itachi's lap and by the looks of it they had been kissing!

"I … I … HOW COULD YOU SAKURA!" Sasuke finally shouted, going to rip Sakura out of Itachi's grasp only to find that Sakura had gotten them both out of harms way and was standing protectively in front of Itachi, who had resorted to his emotionless mask as she had to hers also trying to protect her.

Sasuke growled, he couldn't believe it; the man that he had hated his whole life was with the girl that he wanted and what was worse, she seemed absolutely fine with it. "Slut! I bet you weren't a virgin when I slept with you! You only did it to drag me back here!" he shouted "I was a virgin Sasuke, and you should be grateful for all of the power that I have given you, had we left you with the snake you would have been powerless to stop him from using your body as a vessel," she replied coolly. "What happened to helping me kill my brother?" he taunted, turning on Itachi "She'll use you and then I'll kill you … good job blossom," he chuckled at the both of them.

Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes flash, she opened her mouth but Itachi beat her to the point "Ototou … I would have never thought that a Uchiha would be able to degrade himself so, calm yourself Sasuke, you are making yourself look like a fool," Itachi's calm murmur carried across the clearing, leaving a silence only broken by Sasuke's panting in its wake.

"I'll tell, the Hokage, I'll make your life miserable, the both of you," Sasuke laughed manically. Yes, he would ruin their lives, expose them as traitors to all five nations and then have them both executed, Sakura could go too. It didn't matter, he didn't need a whore, she must have already been tainted by his brother, and he did not need such filth bearing his children.

With one last snort in their direction, Sasuke disappeared, leaving only ninja smoke in his wake.

You're with Sakura

'_This can't be happening'_ she thought, why was it that as soon as she had gotten what she had longed for and after such a long waiting period too, **Sasuke** of all people had to walk in and ruin it for them. He was probably going to get them executed if they didn't tell their part of the story first, the worst that could happen in that scenario is that they could be banned, correction, she would be banned but that was just fine.

At that moment Sakura noticed that Itachi was already walking into the trees, head down. '_Probably off to be emo'_ she thought and caught him by the wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked him. Itachi turned around, obviously surprised at her actions "If I leave now no one will believe Sasuke and your record will be clean," he replied, yet making no move to take his hand out of her grasp.

"Don't you dare think that I'll let you go so quickly when I just got you," she said "We're going to the Hokage's office, and we'll tell her exactly what was going on. I can plead the fact that you're innocent because I've seen your records, you didn't do anything out of the law," she smiled and pressed her lips to his.

You're with Itachi

'_She's got to be the most unexpectedly determined person I have ever known,'_ Itachi thought, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and taking charge of the kiss, running his tongue over her bottom lip in a silent plea for entrance, which she granted willingly. He made sure to leave no spot in her mouth unexplored as she let out a soft sound of approval in the back of her throat at his ministrations. Softly, he bites her bottom lip, causing pleasant sensations to run down her back. The kiss becomes more passionate, and hugging her tight, he lifts her off of the ground.

They finally pulled apart for air, created chakra boards, and headed for the Hokage's tower. When they came in, Sasuke was standing behind Tsunade, who looked ready to kill as the duo stepped into her office. "If looks could kill …" Itachi thought mournfully "I'd be lying face down in a puddle of my own blood."

Normal POV

"How long has this been going on?" she asked, the edge in her voice could cut through metal "It only started tonight," Sakura answers, she has her walls back in place. "Something tells me this was not love at first sight?" Tsunade enquired, already knowing the answer "It wasn't," replied Sakura again.

"Do you know that this is considered treason?" Tsunade asked, her voice getting deadlier with each word "Yes, I am, in fact, aware of that," Sakura was un-phased. "Sakura in regards to your actions I condemn you to execution, as well as Itachi, but he will also be undergoing interrogation," Some ANBU appeared out of nowhere and placed chakra eating handcuffs on them. Through the hassle that followed Sakura locked eyes with Sasuke not looking away until the ANBU forced her out the door, and even then, Sasuke could still feel it boring holes in his mind _'Ungrateful'_ they said _'weak'_.

Itachi POV

"_I should have stopped her, I should have stood my ground, now were both going to die. Interrogation won't matter; I'm much trained from the experience with the elders, but what about Sakura? Oh shit this is so bad …"_ Itachi thought as he and Sakura were lead away to Konoha's were placed in different cells, so as to not communicate with each other. Some ANBU stayed behind to beat Sakura, as was customary for them **(a/n: they make fun pf prisoners and beat them up and they were taking their chance as they had wanted to beat Sakura up for a long time, that's jealousy for you) "**_What if they rape her? What if they kill her on the spot? Shit this is all my fault, couldn't keep my pathetic hormones at bay …"_ Itachi did not have much time to think more as he came into the familiar interrogation room.

Itachi remembered this. The last time he was here he was being _persuaded_ to kill his whole clan including his traitorous ototou. The metal chair in the middle of the room had not changed, neither did his interrogator. Itachi now knew all of Ibiki's tricks, having experienced all of them at the age of thirteen, and knew how to withstand them. They can do what they want, but he was remaining as mute as a fish …

Normal POV

The ANBU had by now deprived Sakura of any clothing but her upper and lower bindings and tied her arms together and tied them to the ceiling, keeping her immobile and vertical. They brought out whatever weapons they had been carrying. These included senbon, kunai, and katanas. All through this Sakura was forced to remain immobile due to a poising that they had injected into her before proceeding with the bondage.

She looked around with defiance shining from her eyes. In silent preparation to what she predicted would be the bloodiest beating she had yet to take she put up a couple of more walls to secure her vulnerability. She did not want to show any weakness to her captors. Worrying about Itachi had her vulnerable enough. She hadn't been worried about someone in ages, and she had forgotten the nauseous feeling that came with it.

Smirking, one of the ANBU picked up a katana and stuck it through Sakura's abdomen. Blood seeped out of the wound and out of Sakura's mouth, indicating that the ANBU had punctured something. Another drew a line from her shoulder to her waist with a kunai; another stuck a senbon into the bundle of muscle in the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. Droplets of blood rolled down Sakura's fair skin and stained the floor. Sakura looked dead on into each of the men's eyes as they wounded her, giving each of them chills. One of the ANBU punched her in the face to prevent her stare, but she continued to freak out her captors with her taunting gaze. The ANBU were desperate to break her down now, anything to stop the slightly accusing glare which bore holes into them. Over and over various weapons came down upon Sakura's skin, each leaving behind blood. Soon, Sakura was covered in the crimson substance. It was a constant, agonising pattern. They would heal her and then rip her up again. Each time the pain would get to her more. half of her emotional walls had crumpled to dust. Almost ever single bit of skin had a scratch on it or a senbon poking out of it. And yet, through the three hour long process, she still remained strong. Blood making a trail from her lips, down her chin and throat, and into her top bindings as her organs protested against being punctured. She was having a hard time maintaining steady breaths with the punctures in her lungs.

The ANU were so frustrated they gave up on the torture at last, and ripped Sakura's bindings away, expecting her to drop to the floor. She didn't, she remained standing. The frightened ANBU ran out of her cell shouting something about pain resistant bitches, locking the door behind them. It was only when their shouts and footsteps died away did Sakura drop down and let out a relieved sigh mixed with a sob. Using a technique that she had been developing, she started slowly collecting chakra from the walls around her until she had enough to heal the worst of the damage and break the chakra seal1. It was no use though, only Tsunade had the key.

Sakura's thoughts wondered to Itachi, who at that time let his thoughts wonder to her.

Itachi was currently bound and bleeding in select places. He could feel a headache building up. His mouth was parched and Ibiki made a show of drinking water once in a while to taunt him. Through Ibiki's smug façade Itachi could see he was angry. If the occasional twitching of his fingers didn't give that away then the eye twitching would.

"Are the Akatsuki still collecting demons?" Ibiki shot at him, Itachi gave a lazy smirk in return "Maybe, maybe not, you wouldn't know would you?" Ibiki growled "What are Akatsuki's current whereabouts?" Ibiki said, bringing a kunai dangerously close to Itachi's temple. Dragging the weapon back and forth and causing droplets of blood to pool in its wake. "Wouldn't know," was the lilting reply.

The kunai then moved onto his crotch. Itachi inwardly widened his eyes. '_Whoa! He's about to castrate me! That is breaking the male code of conduct or along the lines of something Deidara-baka tried to tell me …"_ Outwardly the calm façade prevailed. "What is the current number of Akatsuki members? What are their weaknesses? Where are they from?" Ibiki shot out, smirking. Itachi rolled his eyes "like I would know. I have better things to do other than mollycoddle other members," the kunai pressed harder against his groin "disgusting Ibiki, who would have thought you'd castrate a man to get information?" Ibiki merely snorted, retracting the kunai at the failed attempt. A man castrating another was wrong on so many levels.

After letting the ANBU rough Itachi up, they dragged him to his jail cell. Sakura was sitting in one adjacent to his. He could see her bloody form and could feel his heart lurch. Itachi struggled to get to Sakura, but he was thrown into a cell in front.

As soon as the guards left, Itachi flew to the bars of his cell "Sakura! Sakura please! Answer me! Don't die!" dazedly, Sakura raised her head up to meet Itachi's agonized onyx orbs. Said man sighed in relief as Sakura crawled towards the bars of her cell and grasped them. She stretched her arm through the bars as far as it could go, and Itachi mimicked the movement. Their fingers met, and the couple smiled. "Love you," she whispered "as I love you," was his tender reply. "I was so worried; do you want me to heal you?" Sakura asked. The corners of Itachi's mouth lifted as he massaged the tips of her fingers with his, before shaking his head.

They stayed that way for a while, looking into each other's eyes, outstretched fingertips touching. It wasn't until they heard the sound of footsteps t=did they retract their arms and slumped against the walls of their cells. Their visitor turned out to be none other than Naruto. He looked at the couple mournfully. "You guys are to be executed tomorrow …" he said forlornly. "We know Naruto," Sakura said in a flat voice. Naruto reached thought the bars of her cell to grasp her chin in his large hand, an action which made Itachi stiffen. "I'll help you guys escape, I don't want to see you die …"

1 Sakura had found out that almost all things contain chakra and with a jutsue you could collect some.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I'll help you guys escape, I don't want to see you die …"_

Sakura brightened and gave a light squeeze to the hand that was on her chin. Naruto responded with a smile and looked at Itachi, who smirked. "I do hope you're worth her trouble," he said in a protective kind of manner at which Itachi's smirk widened and he looked at Sakura with tender eyes "I'll make sure I am …" and Sakura smiled.

Naruto took out a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the doors of the cells. The second they were free the couple rushed into each other's arms. Itachi picked Sakura up and swung her in a couple of circles and then locked their lips in a passionate kiss which had Naruto sweat-dropping in the background at its intensity. Sakura felt weak at the knees at the masterful way that Itachi was dominating her feelings. Itachi was kissing her like a man possessed, he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste and the feeling of her petite body pressed against his, trembling slightly.

They stayed tightly interlocked this way until Naruto noisily cleared his throat "oi! Are you guys going to stay like this till the ANBU come or are you going to formulate a plan?" this statement made the interlocked couple break apart from each other reluctantly, coming back for one last peck on the lips and then moving away fully until Sakura was pressed to Itachi's chest with one hand while the other rand through her cotton candy locks. Shaking his head at their behaviour, Naruto sighed.

"Alright, Sakura, make blood clones in the shape of you and Itachi1, then go home under a henge with Itachi, and collect your belongings. I'll get you out of the village safely, but the rest is up to you," He informed them and both nodded. Biting her thumb to draw blood, Sakura flashed through a couple of hand seals and two clones of her appeared. One of the clones whispered 'henge' and morphed into Itachi. Sakura smirked at her handiwork and gave the clones a brief look over before grabbing Itachi and heading off in the direction of her home under an invisibility jutsue of her own creation.2

They were flying over the roofs in triumph. They were going to live, and they were going to be together. They reached her house in no-time at all. Soon as the door was safely locked behind them Itachi cornered Sakura against the wall and kissed her hard. She was reluctant at first, wanting to further hide, but soon the spade of his tongue pushed her lips open and she gave in. Sensing her apprehension, he pulled away, gripping her shoulders loosely. "It's all right. We're safe. And besides; _I like the danger"_ That time it was Sakura who kissed him. Heatedly, he picked her up, never breaking the kiss. For a second she felt his hand leave her back, and then he was holding her again.

Soon there was a weightless feeling in her limbs, and it took Sakura only a second to realize that they were rising. Slowly they moved up the stairs and towards the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck. When they reached the bed, he gently lay her down on the silk sheets. "You're mine. And I'm never letting anyone hurt you again." Lying there on the bed, Sakura felt at ease for the first time in weeks. He sat down beside her, and slowly stroked her pink hair. Such a shock of colour on top of white sheets. "You know, I couldn't get you out of my head. And now that I've got you, I'm never letting you go." He whispered in her ear. As if to punctuate the last sentence, he lightly kissed her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine.

She moaned softly, and felt her muscles tense. Moving slowly, Itachi shifted himself onto her. The soft press of his body on her breasts drove her crazy. Sakura turned her head and promptly inserted her tongue into his mouth. Gripping the back of his head, she pulled him even closer. Rolling with surprising ease, she found herself on top of him. On her knees, she slid her hands up his shirt, feeling his muscular chest. Reaching up, he pulled her dress open, exposing her front. Customary chest and underwear bindings covered her petite frame. Itachi found her attire infinitely sexy as he pulled her down for another chaste kiss before pulling back to survey her again. As the cold air hits her frame, she shivers. "It's all right, I'll warm you up"

Sliding his hands up onto her chest bindings, he rips them off, exposing her nipples. She ripped his shirt off. Sliding down his legs, she eased his pants open, she smiling seductively. This wasn't the same girl he had fought with. She was...different. And he liked it.

He rolled her over, and once again moved her up his frame. Bending his head down, he began suckling on one of her nipples. She was so sensitive to his every touch. A gasp was drawn from her mouth at the contact. Lightly brushing his tongue over it caused shudders to run up her spine. And between her legs her bindings were getting wet. He could feel it on his shaft. It was rock hard, and begging to be relieved. But he didn't mind waiting. Just hearing Sakura gasp and moan from his touch was enough.

But she didn't forget his needs.

Reaching down, she pulled his boxers down, exposing his shaft. "Mmmmm" was the only sound Itachi could make before she got her hand on it. She pushed on his chest with her other hand and he sat up. She moved back and with another smile, got down on her hands and knees. Grabbing his cock in one hand, she bent her head down and licked the tip. That time it was Itachi shivered.

Sliding her hand lower, she put the tip into her mouth. The feeling was foreign to her, but nay discomfort she felt quickly went away at the sound of his gasp of surprise. Sucking hard, she pulled it further into her mouth, enjoying having power over such a strong man. He reached forward and began to rub at her still wet pussy. In-out-in-out his cock went, each time the feeling getting more intense. Soon he was at his limit, and with a grunt, Itachi shot. He let it all out into her mouth and pulled out. A bit was left on her cheek, which soon disappeared with a dart of her tongue.

"Itachi … I want you, now," came Sakura's voice between pants. Making a few hand signs, a soft sound was drawn from her as flesh reformed inside. Sakura was a virgin again. "Now I'm ready."

Itachi lay back, and Sakura crawled on top of him. Putting his hands on her hips, he guided them. "Are you sure?"

A nod. Lifting her, Itachi lets her put her knees down on either side of him. Slowly, he guides her down onto him.

The pain was far more intense than with Sasuke. "This must be what it's like for real" she thought as a tear dripped from her eye, landing on his stomach. Sakura lowered herself all the way down. Sitting up, Itachi hugs her naked chest tight to his as she whimpers. "It's alright, cherry. The worst is already over"

He was right, and soon the pain melted away, only to be replaced by an even stronger feeling of pleasure. Shifting their hips in unison, the speed increased. They kissed, and she continued to moan into his mouth. Just when she thought that the pleasure couldn't become any better, Sakura climaxed with a scream into Itachi's mouth, who promptly did the same. For that moment of pure pleasure racing through her veins, Sakura forgot everything. The fighting, Sasuke, and the many dangers waiting for her outside her bedroom were all nothing, everything revolved around Itachi.

As the fell back onto the bed together, a moment of bliss fell between them. There were still people to fight, and still wrongs to be righted. But that didn't matter. Because at that moment, lying back in Sakura's bed, they had each other and that was enough for love.

Finally, they managed to get up, still clinging to each other, and took a shower. They packed whatever they could use on their journey to Akatsuki, where they had decided to go.

They met Naruto at the south gates of the village, which were rarely used so the two guards standing there had been put under a simple genjutsue. Naruto was tearful as he hugged Sakura one last time. "If you ever do anything to hurt her I'll make sure to personally kick your ass, Akatsuki or not!" Naruto said to Itachi. Itachi mearly smirked and tugged Sakura away from Naruto in order to put his arms around her waist and place his chin atop her pink head.

Naruto smiled, and wished them good luck. He watched as the couple disappeared in a burst of speed that only they could achieve, and soon as they rose to the sky on Sakura's chakra board. They soon disappeared from his view, but Naruto just stood there, wondering when the world had become this cruel that two people who loved each other couldn't be together in peace.

1 Blood clones are made with a drop of the creator's blood and will last for three months, healing from wounds like any human would. If the clone were to die, then it would wait for a day after it was buried to disappear.

2 Sakura it UBER powerful so don't question all of her awesome skills.

3 all credit for the sex scene goes to my friend Jason (thenarutofanguy) *LICKY LICKY!* (that was him)


End file.
